Gott
Der Herr ist eine Gottheit, die neben anderen göttlichen Entitäten existiert. In Supernatural bezieht sich "Gott" auf die Gottheit der abrahamitischen Religionen (d.h. Judentum, Islam und Christentum). Gerade jetzt bleibt sein volles Potzential an Macht unbekannt, aber er ist extrem stark und das stärkste Wesen auf der Welt noch vor dem Tod. Es ist bekannt, dass er allmächtig und allwissend ist. Weder er, noch der Tod, können sich daran erinnern, wer von den beiden älter ist. Der Tod behauptet jedoch, dass er mindestens so alt wie Gott ist, wenn nicht sogar noch älter. Der Tod gibt außerdem bekannt, dass er am Ende Gott holen wird. Nachdem Gott die Leviathane erschuf, war er besorgt über dessen Zerstörungskraft und desssen starken Hunger. Deshalb erschuf er das Fegefeuer und sperrte sie dort ein. Gott erstellte die vier Erzengel (Michael, Luzifer, Raphael, Gabriel) und die Engel, die das Heer des Himmels darstellen. Nachdem Gott die Menschen erschuf, zwang Gott die (Erz-)Engel dazu, die Menschen mehr als sich selbst zu lieben, aber Luzifer, der zweite Erzengel und Gottes Lieblingsengel, weigerte sich, sich vor den Menschen zu verbeugen, während die anderen Engel es taten. Luzifer suchte Unterstützung bei seinem älterem Bruder, Michael, dem ersten Erzengel. Dieser weigerte sich jedoch, ihm zu helfen. Auf Gottes Befehl verbann Michael Luzifer aus dem Himmel und sperrte ihn in den sogenannten "Käfig von Luzifer" ein. Luzifer erschuf dann seinen ersten Dämonen, den Dämonen "Lilith". Luzifer's Käfig hat 600 Siegel. Davon müssen 66 gebrochen werden, damit Luzifer wieder frei ist. Nur die vier Erzengel haben Gott jemals persönlich gesehen. Zu einer bestimmten Zeit verließ Gott den Himmel. Dann übernahm der Erzengel Michael das Kommando über die Engel und den Himmel. Einige Engel wie Uriel und seine Kohorten, weigerten sich ebenfalls, die Menschen über die Engel zu stellen. Sie hielten Treue zu Luzifer und versuchten, ihn zu befreien. Michael wollte Luzifer befreien, da es sein Schicksal ist, gegen Luzifer zu kämpfen. Sowohl Uriel, als auch Raphael, verloren den Glauben an Gott. Sie glaubten, er sei längst tot. Die meisten Engel glauben jedoch immernoch, dass er noch existiert. Nachdem Luzifer befreit wurde, ist abgesehen von Michael nur noch Gott stark genug, Luzifer zu besiegen. Deshalb machte Castiel es sich zur Aufgabe, Gott zu suchen und zu finden. Castiel glaubte, dass Gott es war, der ihn wiederbelebt hat und Dean und Sam vor Luzifer gerettet hat. Castiel sagt, dass Dean's Amulett sehr mächtig ist und heiß brennt, wenn Gott in der Nähe ist. Deshalb verleihte Dean sein Amulett an Castiel, um ihm so bei der Suche zu helfen. Raphael glaubte und behauptete, dass Gott tot ist, denn das ist die einzige Erklärung für die schrecklichen Dinge, die auf der Erde während der letzten 100 Jahre passiert sind. Als Castiel dies hörte, ermutigte Dean Castiel, damit er seine Suche weiterfortsetzt. Während Dean und Sam im Himmel waren, suchten sie den Engel "Joshua", da Gott angeblich mit diesem spricht. Joshua bestätigte dann, dass Gott auf der Erde ist und sagte den Brüdern, dass sich Gott nicht um die Apokalypse kümmert, denn Gott meinte, dies sei nicht sein Problem. Joshua glaubte, dass Gott gerade mit ihm redet, weil Joshua mitfühlen kann. Joshua bestätigte auch, dass Gott Castiel wiederbelebt hat und, dass er die beiden vor Luzifer gerettet hat, als dieser aufgestanden ist. Der Propeht "Chuck Shurley" begann damit, sein letztes Buch mit dem Titel "Swan Song" zu schreiben. Das Buch sollte von der Impala-Geschichte handeln. Chuck wurde von Dean aufgesucht, um den Standort von Luzifer und Michael zu finden. Chuck hat das bereitwillig genannt. Chuck erzählte in weiß gekleidet, das Ende seines Buches. Dann verschwand er auf einmal. Daher glauben die Fans, er könnte Gott sein. In Staffel 11 sieht man Metatron in einem Müllcontainer rumwühlen. Im nächsten Moment befand er sich in einer Bar. Chuck saß als einziger in dieser Bar und nannte diese Bar "den sichersten Ort". Später sah man, dass Chuck Gott ist. Er wollte jedoch, dass man ihn Chuck nennt. Chuck hatte in seiner Abwesenheit eine Biografie von Gott, also von ihm selbst verfasst. Da Metatron Gottes Schreiber war, wollte Chuck Metatrons Meinung dazu hören. Metatron fand diese Biografie grauenhaft, da Gott anscheinend nur das Nötigste erwähnte und andere, wichtige Details ausließ. Außerdem wollte der Schreiber Gottes wissen warum Gott weg war, was er getan hat und ob er weiß, welche schlimmen Dinge zur Zeit wegen Amara, seiner Schwester, passieren. Gott wollte sich zunächst nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Erde und der Dunkelheit (Amara) einmischen und tat erstmal nichts. Nach ein wenig Überzeugung von Metatron beseitigte er das Leid, dass Amara über mehrere Städte hinwegzogen ließ (Es war ein Nebel, der die Menschen wie in Folge 1 der 11 Staffel infizierte und sie dann schließlich durchdrehten und starben). Dean und Sam, die natürlich keine Ahnung hatten, dass das Gott war, fanden auf einmal in Deans Jacke die Kette, die Dean in der Folge "Dark Side of the Moon" wegschmiss, die in Gott´s Nähe anfängt zu glühen, bzw. warm zu werden. Sie fing an zu glühen und schließlich standen sie Chuck gegenüber und realisierten, dass es Gottes Werk war. 'Der Wunderheiler' Gott wird zunächst in der 12. Folge der 1. Staffel erwähnt, als Dean von Roy geheilt wird. Dean und Sam glauben, Gott heilt Dean. In Wirklichkeit ist es jedoch ein Sensenmann, der durch schwarze Magie dazu gezwungen wurde. Als Dean Roy fragt, wieso er gerade ihn gerettet hat, antwortet er, dass er in Dean einen jungen Mann gesehen hat, der noch einen Job zu erledigen hat, der noch nicht fertig ist. 'Haus der Heiligen' In der Episode "Haus der Heiligen", behaupten Leute, dass ein Engel ihnen befohlen hat, bestimmte Leute zu töten. Sam zeigt, dass er an Gott. Als der angebliche Engel auftaucht, befahl er Sam, jemanden zu töten. Sam wollte das sogar machen. Dean sag jedocht: "Es gibt keine höhere Macht, es gibt keinen Gott. Es gibt nur Chaos und Gewalt und das unvorhersehbare Böse, das aus dem Nichts auftaucht und dich in kleine Stücke reißt.. " 'Lazarus erhebt sich' Der Engel Castiel enthüllt Dean, dass er ihn aus der Hölle befreit hat, weil "Gott" es ihm befahl. Dies kann aber nicht wahr sein, denn Gott hat den Himmel schon vor langer Zeit verlassen. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass der Himmel bzw. hochrangige Engel des Himmels dies Castiel befohlen haben. Als Dean Zachariah, den Engel, fragt, wo Gott ist, antwortet er "Gott hat das Gebäude verlassen". Doch Joshua zeigt später, dass Gott Dean und Sam gerettet hat, als Luzifer sich erhob, indem er sie auf ein Flugzeug teleportierte. 'Sonnenfinsternis' Während Dean und Sam im Himmel sind, suchen sie den Engel "Joshua", da Gott angeblich mit diesem spricht. Joshua bestätigt dann, dass Gott auf der Erde ist und sagt den Brüdern, dass sich Gott nicht um die Apokalypse kümmert, denn Gott meinte, dies sei nicht sein Problem. Joshua glaubt, dass Gott gerade mit ihm redet, weil Joshua mitfühlen kann. Joshua bestätigt auch, dass Gott Castiel wiederbelebt hat und, dass er die beiden vor Luzifer gerettet hat, als dieser aufgestanden ist. 'Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse' In der Episode "Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse" ist das Schicksal der Meinung, dass Gott selbst entscheidet, wer, was und wann stirbt. 'Nur ein Zeichen' Castiel bittet Gott um ein Zeichen, was er tun soll, um Raphael zu besiegen und, ob Castiel auf dem richtigem Weg ist. 'Der Mann der zuviel wusste' Nach der Durchführung des Rituals, das Fegefeuer zu öffnen, absorbiert Castiel alle Seelen des Fegefeuers. Nun erklärt Castiel sich zum neuem Gott der Menschheit. Ist Chuck Shurley Gott? Nach dem Ende der 5. Staffel gab es viele Diskussionen unter den Fans, ob Chuck Shurley wirklich in Wahrheit Gott war und ob er es die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Autorin und Produzentin "Sera Gamble" bestätigte das nicht; aber dementierte es auch nicht, sodass diese Frage weiterhin besteht. Chuck Shurley als Schriftsteller ist der Schöpfer der Geschichte von Sam und Dean in Form der Supernatural-Bücher. Chuck sagte, als er die echten Sam und Dean Winchester traf, dass er ein Gott für alles, was er durch die Bücher schreibt, ist, denn das passiert auch im echtem Leben. Castiel erklärte Dean und Sam, dass Chuck ein Prophet Gottes ist. Castiel sagt, dass die Supernatural-Bücher von Chuck später bekannt als das "Winchester-Evangelium" wird und der Bibel beigefügt wird. Das Zitat in dieser Folge ist von dem Schriftsteller als Schöpfer. Chucks Pseudonym ist "Carver Edlund". Ein Verweis auf den Supernatural-Schriftsteller "Jeremy Carver" und "Ben Edlund". Der Charakter ist ein Avatar für Kripke selbst und wird verwendet, um sich über den Text und Prozess des Schreibens bzgl. spezifischer vergangener Episoden der Show zu äußern. Diese Metapher würde auch halten, dann ist Gott, der Schöpfer; war also der Schreiber. Wir haben also eine Dreieinigkeit hier: Chuck, Kripke und Gott. Da Joshua sagte, dass Gott auf der Erde ist, ist das ein weiterer Hinweis, dass Chuck Gott sein könnte. In der 1. Episode der 5. Staffel sagt Chuck, dass er eine Engelpräsenz spürt. Da das aber keine Macht der Propheten ist, ist anzunehmen, dass er das kann, weil er ein göttliches Wesen ist. Gott außerhalb von Supernatural Ein Gott (je nach Zusammenhang auch Göttin, Gottheit) ist innerhalb verschiedener Mythologien, Religionen und Glaubensüberzeugungen sowie in der Metaphysik ein übernatürliches Wesen oder eine höhere Macht. In der Lehrmeinung und Praxis vieler Religionen werden einem Gott oder mehreren Göttern besondere Verehrung zuteil und besondere Eigenschaften zugeschrieben; u.a., erster Ursprung bzw. Schöpfer oder Gestalter aller Wirklichkeit zu sein. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Himmel Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonist